


A new guild member

by AnonymousStoneFairyHero



Series: Fraxusweek 2020 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Meetings, Fraxusweek, I also love Macao, Laxus was an innocent child, Meet kid Laxus, also kid Freed, and also Cerberus cuase I want Freed having a giantic dog, autistic Freed Justine, he's such an underrated character, tagged as shipping here but it's actually not since they are just kids here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStoneFairyHero/pseuds/AnonymousStoneFairyHero
Summary: Laxus is sick, can't do any magic, he never even left Magnolia. That's why he loves meeting new people in the guild, and he's very excited when there's a boy in his age joining the guild.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar & Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar & Makarov Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxusweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fraxus Week 2020





	A new guild member

When Laxus and Freed first meet, Freed was 10, Laxus 12 (he would get 13 soon). He still lived with his father during that time.

It was one of Laxus halfway good days. Which ment he could at least stand up and walk around alone a bit, even if it was limited from the house wherevhe lived with his father to the guild.

But if you would ask him, that (and Porliuscas place) has always been his entire world.  
The house.  
The guild.  
Porliuscas place.  
He didn't know anything else.  
He wasn't able to go anywhere else. 

And on every good day he directly went to the guild. It was almost two weeks since he last visited the guild, so he The guild was loud like always, full of people and different smells. His grandfather sat at the bar talking with Macao, and he took his way to this two. 

"Laxus!", said Macao. "Good to see you dwarf. Feeling good today?", he asked. 

"Hmh." 

"I'll get you a juice. Apple?" 

"Yes." 

He climbed up a chair and then was on his grandfather's height. Makarov made his pipe out and laid it away. 

"Where's Ivan? He could also show up here again.", the old man asked. "This brat...", he murred under his beard. 

"Dad said there are some experiments he has to do." 

"Again?! That's always his excuse. What is this brat always doing there...?" The last part was murred under his beard again. 

"Don't know..."

His grandfather was almost always angry at his father. Laxus didn't knew if it was cause his father didn't had any respect for Makarov, or if there was something else besides them. But it seemed like his grandfather always tried to keep him away from Ivan. He wasn't sure why, but Macao once said that it already started when his mother was still alive, but it got worse after she died. 

He didn't really understood what he ment, but Macao never lied to him. 

"Well, can't change it...", Makarov said. 

Macao came back with a glass apple juice for him when someone catched Makarovs eye. 

"Freed! Good to see you, I wanted to introduce you to my grandson.", he said. 

Freed was a boy around his height and age.  
He had a big bandage around his head, which seemed to cover his right eye since his a bit chaotic bangs covered this eye. His green hair were a bit longer than till his shoulders with two cowlicks stincking out of his head, his complete left arm (including the fingers) was in another bandage and how he was standing there was kinda... stiff. More like a soldier than a child. 

But what catched Laxus eyes was... 

The giant black dog next to him. 

So giant... With so much fur... 

Laxus really wanted to cuddle this dog.... (this dog really looked fluffy for him) 

"Come on, introduce yourself!", his grandfather said. 

"uhh...I'm... Laxus." 

He looked the other boy directly in his left eye. There was a mole under his eye, he noticed. 

But when Laxus looked into the boy's eye, it just looked... dead. He didn't knew what it was, but there somehow weren't any emotions in this eye. You could maybe describe them as...tired.

'Yes', Laxus thought. 'Tired: that's the right word for it, but tired of what?', he asked himself. 

"My name is Freed. Freed Justine, and this is Cerberus." 

The voice took Laxus out of his thoughts. Freed had a strange accent he never heard before in the guild, but his english was still clear and perfect. 

".. Mhm.." Laxus just nooded as a response. (Laxus now really wanted to try if Creberus' fur was as soft as it looked, but he hold back.) 

"You want to drink something Freed?", asked Macao, saving him from this uncomfortable situation. 

"Just a water for me, please." 

"Kay, kay." 

Macao took a glass and water from behind him and gave it to Freed who now sat next to him.

"You know Freed I wanted to ask you something since you're now here for a few days?", Macao said. 

"What is it?"

Laxus just took a sip from his juice. He almost swallowed it when he noticed the sword on Freeds back, which seemed way to big for him. How didn't he saw that earlier?! 

"You're not from Fiore, or this continent right?" 

"This is right...", Freed said. "How do you know?" 

"I'm from Iceberg actually, got here some years ago, and your accent doesn't sound like one from Ishgar." 

"You traveled here from another continent?!", Laxus asked excited leaning towards him. 

There are some people in the guild who were from Seven, Bosco or Iceberg like Macao, but non of them comes from another continent or is in his age. 

There was slightly dissapointment on Freeds face. 

Cerberus growled from under the barchairs where he laid. 

"Yes I did. With Cerberus." 

"Wooowww!!!!! That's cool! I hope I can travel around Fiore someday, that would be great." 

"I had my reasons for it, and now I am here." 

Freeds face already went back to this dead neutrality he had. Laxus wasn't a pro for conversations, but he had the feeling that Freed did not wanted to talk about his reasons, so he went to his next question. 

" Your dog is really big, how long..-"

"He can understand you.", Freed said. "Cerberus is a dog, not stupid. To be exact he is probably way more intelligent than most of the other people I met here until now." 

"Ähhh...."

"Probably true.", said both, Macao and Makarov, at the same time. 

"I'm... sorry?" Laxus wasn't quite sure what he should say. 

"Then... When you're a guild member now, what magic do you use?" 

'Yes', Laxus thought. 'That's probably a good question.' 

"You are asking a lot of questions.", he ment. "I am using 'jutsu shiki', a form of written magic." 

"Jutsu shiki.... Runes right?"

"Yes." 

"Cool..." 

"Anyways.", Freed said. "I have researches to do. And I did not found anything useful in the city or guild library." 

He drank his water stood up and showed a missionpaper to the master. 

"I am going to do this mission, and then trying if I can find something in another town." 

"Didn't you just came back?", Makarov asked. "Do what you want, but make a break sometimes." 

Freed didn't reacted on this, just turned towards the door and left. Cerberus followed him without demand. 

Laxus watched how he left the guild, wondering if he would ever be able to do that. Just going wherever he wants, doing magic and taking missions. 

"I meet him after this year's Guildmaster meeting.", his grandfather throw in. "Convinced him to join the guild." 

"From where is he again?" The question came from Macao. "He didn't say, but his English makes it kinda hard to believe that he's from another continent." 

"He didn't told me, or anyone else. But -" 

"Jijji?", Laxus interrupted him. 

"Hmm?" 

"Will I..." He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer for his question. "Will I also be able to use magic some day?" 

"why are you even asking that? Of course you will.", his grandfather said, but he didn't looke int Laxus' face. 

Freed was the complete different from Laxus. While Laxus wasn't able to absorb ethernano (he always got high fever when he tried) Freed was able to use one of the most complicated Magic forms he knew. 

Laxus never left Magnolia in his twelve years old life, and Freed came here from another continent. 

Laxus was protected from his grandfather and father, it seemed like Freed was alone. 

"When you're asking me,-" Macao said. "-you're coming after your mother. You will definitely become a mage someday."

**Author's Note:**

> First part of 2020 Fraxusweek. I finished the next one and started the third one-shot already. They will be also all be part of the same story.
> 
> See you tomorrow ✌️


End file.
